


I'd Do It Again

by PartTimeWizard



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartTimeWizard/pseuds/PartTimeWizard
Summary: Riyo Chuchi was not an exceedingly violent person. She just happened to find herself in a situation where her hand hurt like hell and someone was walking around with a broken nose.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 18
Kudos: 119
Collections: Let Me Heal Your Pain: A Foxiyo Collection





	I'd Do It Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the "reluctantly revealing an injury to the other," list: Pulling off gloves to reveal cracked/bloody knuckles

Riyo’s chrono chirped at her. She groaned. Late. Again. What was Fox going to say? If she was lucky, being late would be her only problem. Her shoes tapped against the empty uncarpeted hallway safe from prying eyes. She smoothed out the front of her blouse with her left hand and tucked the other by her leg. Out of sight out of mind, right? Besides the unbearable throbbing pain, her strategy was almost believable. 

Fox appeared from out of the shadows and fell in step with her. It wasn't much, but the company in the gaps between their busy schedules breathed life into their relationship. It eased the constant tension suffocating any casual contact between clone and civilian. 

"Sorry I'm late," she said quietly. 

"Did something hold you up?"

"Nothing important." 

He didn't press for an explanation, but his helmet tilted slightly in her direction. Riyo decided to ignore it. It only took her a few steps to look back at Fox who was still watching her.

“What are you looking at?” Riyo twisted to the side to fully confront him. As she did, her hand bumped her side. She locked her jaw. Riyo killed the sharp gasp before it could escape. 

Fox straightened up. “Riyo, can you take off your gloves?” Her heart dropped. He didn’t need to see it. It wasn’t his business anyway. How did he even notice in the first place?

“I have a meeting in fifteen minutes, Fox. We don't have time for this.”

“Take them off.”

Quick, distract. “Are you sure you’re talking about the gloves, Commander?”

“Riyo, take the damn gloves off.”

“No.”

He placed a hand on her shoulder and stepped into her path. Riyo stopped. “Your hand is shaking. Let me see it.”

She pursed her lips, but he wouldn’t let it go until the matter was resolved. Riyo glued her attention to the task of gingerly peeling off a pair of thin gloves. A stinging pain shot through her hand at each movement. Her eyes watered, but she blinked away the unwanted glossiness. Bruises colored her swollen knuckles. She shoved it in Fox’s direction. There wasn’t any reason to hide it now. Fox released his helmet with a quiet hiss. Riyo turned her head away. She didn’t want to see the disappointed look on his face. She flinched at his touch, but his fingers barely brushed her skin. 

“Does it hurt?” he said. 

“Uh, a little,” she stammered. He held her hand no tighter than she imagined one would hold a baby chick.

“What happened?”

“I kind of hit it.”

“Hit it against what?”

“Senator Merrik’s face.” 

He huffed but she couldn't decifer what he meant by it. His thumb ran over the outside of her hand. She twitched and something snapped. Riyo whimpered. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to remain still instead of jerking her hand away. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You’re okay.” Fox muttered a few other apologies too quiet for her to hear. His soft words blended together into a gentle blanket to drape over the pain. 

Riyo opened her eyes. Instead of a hard, disappointed glare, Fox wore a heartbreakingly worried expression. 

"You broke your hand," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"I have a brother who has a habit of punching things he shouldn't. You should’ve gone to the medical wing, not meet me."

“It’s not a big deal.” 

"Come with me, I'm taking you myself."

"That's not necessary," she said, but her words were empty. Any excuse to be with Fox and miss her meeting was welcome. Besides, taking notes with a broken hand would not have helped matters. Fox started walking her to the medical wing of the main senate building. 

“So why were you punching your co-worker?”

“I did not agree with Senator Merrik’s opinions on the lives directly affected by this war. He was not very open for debate, so I changed the terms.”

“I hate when you talk like a politician.”

“You do the same thing about regulations.”

“I still don’t encourage assaulting people, even if they’re assholes.”

“I’d do it again.” And she could’ve sworn a smile crossed Fox’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: part-timewizard


End file.
